nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tohru Narihiro
Tohru Narihiro is a producer at Intelligent Systems. He originally worked as a programmer on various Nintendo titles, and also handled the conversions of ''Metroid'' and ''Kid Icarus'' to the NES. He was the main programmer of the original Wars titles, as well as Fire Emblem since Mystery of the Emblem. Eventually he became the main producer of both the Fire Emblem and Advance Wars series. Game Works * Gyromite (1985) - Programmer * ''Gumshoe'' (1986) - Programmer * ''Metroid'' (1986) - Conversion * ''Kid Icarus'' (1986) - Conversion * ''Famicom Wars'' (1988) - Main Programmer * ''Game Boy Wars'' (1991) - Chief Programmer * ''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (1992) - Coordinator * ''Battle Clash'' (1992) - Programmer * ''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' (1993) - CP Program, Message Program * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem ''(1994) ''-'' Chief Programmer * [[Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War|''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War]] (1996) - Chief Conductor * ''Super Famicom Wars'' (1998) - Director * ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (1999) - Program Chief * ''Advance Wars'' (2001) - Director * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Director: Fire Emblem) * ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' (2002) - Director * ''Fire Emblem'' (2003) - Producer * ''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) - Producer * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (2004) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005) - Producer * ''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' (2005) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) - Producer * ''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' (2008) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Senior Supervisor * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (2008) - Producer * ''Dragon Quest Wars'' (2009) - Development Producer * ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (2010) - Producer * ''Dragon Quest Collection 25th Anniversary'' (2011) - Development Support * ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (2012) - Producer * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M''. (2015) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (2017) - Series Supervisor * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - General Producer Special Thanks * ''Soccer'' (1985) (as Tron.Narihiro) * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (1990) (as Papa Narihiro) worked on programming * ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (1992) (as Papa Narihiro) * ''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) * ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' (2015) Interviews * 1101: The Binding Blade * N.O.M.: Fire Emblem * N.O.M.: Path of Radiance * Nintendo Dream: Radiant Dawn * Iwata Asks: Shadow Dragon * Iwata Asks: New Mystery of the Emblem * Iwata Asks: Awakening * Making of Fire Emblem: 25 Years of Development History - Genealogy of the Holy War (translated by Kantopia) Category:Producers Category:Nintendo people Category:Programmers Category:Intelligent Systems employees